In many situations individuals, such as doctors, other professionals and/or other persons have to get mandatory signatures as part of their normal daily duties. When doing so, they often have to allow others, such as clients, patients, or the like to use their writing utensil, such as a pen. The use of the same writing utensil by more than one person can inadvertently transfer germs and bacteria between such persons, thereby exposing them to each other's germs, bacteria and possible infection.
The usefulness and novelty of the present invention is that the improved writing utensil is capable of permitting a First or Primary User (“PU”) and a Second or Secondary User (“SU”) to utilize different handling, holding or gripping areas on an External Protective Shield (“EPS”) and an Inner Writing Utensil (“IWU”), without having to arbitrarily touch, hold, or contact the same area when filling out required paper work and/or fixing their respective signatures to such paper work, when using the same writing utensil.
The present invention has been specifically designed to eliminate accidental exposure of germs and/or bacteria between the PU and the SU. The invention accomplishes the separation/isolation of germs, etc. through the use of the two separate and differentiated handling, holding or gripping areas on these parated EPS and IWU. These separate units work in conjunction with the method in which they are interchanged during the course of use. The unique way the EPS and the IWU are connected is equally important, since this design enables the PU to eliminate all contact with the area held by the SU during or after their use.
The EPS is designed to be used by the PU (Professional, or the like), while the IWU is designed to be used by the SU (Client, Patient, or the like). The PU can disengage the IWU from the EPS at any time during shared use, allowing the SU to access the IWU to perform the required task. Notably the separate gripping areas of each unit continue to remain separate from each other as the writing utensil is switched back and forth between users. When the SU is finished with the IWU, the PU can simply place the IWU back into the EPS either by holding from a back or rear portion of the IWU, or allowing the SU to place the IWU on a flat surface so that the PU may scoop or pick up the IWU with the EPS and reconnect the two layers without contacting with the gripping area of the IWU, used by the SU.
In a hospital setting the shared use of writing instruments can transfer dangerous germs, bacteria, virus, fungus or other infections leading to what is commonly referred to in the medical community as nosocomial hospital acquired infections. Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved writing utensil or pen that may be used by shared users without the individual users touching the same area(s) of the writing instrument, thus preventing the passing along of germs or, bacteria and avoiding possible hospital or other acquired infections.